Saying Goodbye
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: No words leave before he left. The hurt of realization can bring them together again. But we all know it does have to end. Can they bring themselves to say goodbye?


Saying Goodbye

Nigel Uno was looking out at the planet Earth. It seemed so big that he couldn't believe that he had just lived there a week ago.

Why haven't they left? Nigel wasn't sure himself, he is new here and it will take awhile for him to know all the things that everyone else does.

Nigel then turns away from the window and sighs. He missed his own teammates. Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby. He had to leave them to help the galaxy. He was at least half he got to say goodbye to them. Speaking of goodbyes…

Nigel looked at the bag next to his bed. It was given to him by Num- Hoagie. He picked up the bag, he didn't really have time to look in it before. He was meeting all of his other teammates and all.

Nigel unzipped the bag and with out looking grabbed something. It was a device that they had invented for missions. It's meant to start a connection and be able to feel one another. Nigel was confused of why he needed this, it wouldn't work when he was on the other side of the galaxy. He just barely said goodbye to everyone, what was the need?

Unless he forgot someone.

Which was impossible. Teachers didn't really matter, villains wouldn't care, who else would he say goodbye to?

Nigel decided not think about it. He put the ball down and dived back into the bag pulling out many foods, toys, weapons, pictures, etc.. Each item making him smile.

When he reached for the last item, he noticed it was a picture. He was confused, but carefully grabbed a smooth wooden frame and lifted it. Nigel recognized the picture, and frowned. It was him and Lizzie Divine.

His ex-girlfriend.

The glass was cracked because he threw it away, but he guessed someone (best guess is Numbuh 3). Picked it up and kept it just in case.

Nigel studied the picture. Lizzie. Why did he even like that girl in the first place? His teammates all called her annoying and yet, he always tend to disagree. Maybe it was those moments when he saw how strong she was as a girl.

She wasn't apart of Kids Next Door, he never knew why. Lizzie tried to explain something about how she didn't want to get in the way. Somehow he was glad, seeing her be in danger of adults was frightening to him. He cared for her safety and when she did get in a way of a mission one way or another, she was always suppose to be behind his back and protected.

He remembered how she broke up with him. He remembered trying to deny all the facts for the first week. Yet, it was true. He did spend more times on missions then with his own girlfriend. Lizzie was sad that she was always behind in the dust. Yet, it was too late for him to change. Since he was so distracted by the…

Wait a minute.

It was all these people's fault! He had to believe he was being followed and forgot Lizzie for what a great date it would have been. Then it turns out it was some stupid test! That was the last time he saw her! He didn't even say goodbye!

Even say goodbye.

His eyes widen as he looked at the ball again.

Didn't get to say goodbye.

It would only be for awhile. But, he had to do it. It wasn't her fault, he wasn't mad. He knew she wasn't mad either. If she would admit it or not.

"Lizzie…" he muttered.

/

A little Lizzie Divine was looking at the wall. She was secretly crying. She found out that she was never going to see Nigel UNO ever again.

Normally you would think, 'You broke up with him, isn't it a good thing that you won't see him?' But, the thing is, from the very moment she had done the deed.

She regretted it.

She let go something that was actually so important to her for the first time in her life. From the moment that they knew each other and were good friends. He was important. She saw how people could think of her being annoying. Yet, Nigel didn't think that way. Nigel liked her for who she was.

Yet, she didn't do the same. She tried to change him. It was all her fault. She was so pushy, no wonder he went on so many missions since she always tried to push him away from KND. Something that truly mattered and not some date.

Soon, a beeping noise was heard behind her. Lizzie gasped and turned to see a floating metal ball. Lizzie freaked, what if it was a bomb? Or had lasers?

Lizzie then shook the thoughts away, she did what she usually did in life like this. 'What would Nigey do?'. Not just loving Nigel, she also looked up to him because of his strength and smarts. She thought of this a lot, especially when she made the decision to help him and then became his official girlfriend.

Deciding that Nigel would grab the ball, Lizzie got up from her bed and forgetting about the tears that were staining her cheeks, grabbed the ball.

The ball made more beeping noises and Lizzie dropped it as it started to glow a bright blue. And moved against the wall.

"A connection would like to be connected to Lizzie Divine. Do you accept?" A monotone robot voice asked.

"Wha? Oh, uh, sure." Lizzie said nervously.

"Please step forward." Lizzie did as the voice said. "Connecting to Numbuh 1 in space. Please wait one moment."

"Numbuh 1? Nigey?" She gasped. Soon enough appeared a a bald headed boy in a red spacesuit appear.

"Nigey?" Lizzie asked, tears falling down her eyes.

"Lizzie?" She heard the familiar voice asked.

"Is it… really you?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"Uh, sorta, you see I'm not really there but, we can see, hear, and even feel each other." Nigel explained.

"Oh." Lizzie said feeling disappointed.

"Hey," Nigel closed the distance and took her hands, they felt as strong and warm as she remembered them. She smiles.

Nigel then notices something, "You've been crying." He stated, it wasn't a question, he knew.

"I uh," She coughed, "I just found out that the love of my life is leaving for space and is maybe never coming back! And never for to say goodbye to him!" She said angrily, she turned away from her ex.

"Lizzie! Well, I, it was sort of last minute and we had just-"

Lizzie took a deep breath, "Sorry Nigey, I just…" Lizzie said.

Nigel turned her around.

"Lizzie Divine, you are a wonderful girl, I can't believe that I had you as my girlfriend." He said.

'Had' she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." Nigel said sadly.

"It's okay Nigel, it's just… I'm never going to see you again." Lizzie said.

"Hey, I'll be back someday alright? I… just don't know when." He said.

Lizzie stood quiet for awhile, she didn't want to ruin the moment. These were her last moments with him for who knows how long.

"Um, about what happened…" Nigel said after awhile of silence.

"Nigel, don't bring that up." Lizzie said, taking a step back. Remembering how they are actually not together anymore.

"No, Lizzie, their is something you need to know." Nigel said with confidence.

'He's always so brave.' She thought dreamily in her head. But listened to what he had to say.

"You see, the reason I wasn't paying attention to you that day was because… of a test." He said.

"…Are you telling me Nigel UNO, you ignored and-"

"I didn't know it was a test!" He defending himself with.

"What?" She asked.

"It was set up by the Galactic Kids Next Door in order to see if I should really join." He said.

"So, it's all their fault?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lizzie, I wish you didn't have to go through all that pain." He said.

"Nigey, you're too sweet." She said touching his hand. Nigel then turning his hand around and grabbing it. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Uh, does that mean we could uh," Nigel blushed, "Maybe, forget that night?" He asked.

Lizzie's eyes widened, forget that night? Say that they never broke up? Say that they still were together?

She looked up at Nigel's blurry face. He looked embarrassed with a red face, yet still held on her gaze.

"Nigel… I…" she was about to decline, why wouldn't she? She was over him! She broke up with him. Just because he used the one thing that he had to have any contact with anyone for her didn't-

Lizzie's eyes widened. His… only contact left and he uses it on her. Because he finds out what really happened that night. He wants to forget it and…

"Yes. Of course." Lizzie said, tears beaming in her eyes.

Nigel let out a sigh of relief. "Lizzie Divine you have such an affect on me it's not even funny."

Lizzie giggled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"But, Lizzie… now… I have to break up with you." Nigel pulled away.

"WHA-"

"Wait." Nigel said putting a finger on her mouth. "I know it sounds meaningless. But, I wanted to have our break up not because of a misunderstanding, but because its the right thing to do, for you." He said putting his finger down, looking at the ground.

"But Nigey…" Lizzie tried to argue but was interrupted.

"Lizzie, I don't want you to hang onto me. Like I said, I… don't know when I am coming back. And if there is… another boy who can see beauty in you, I don't want you… to say no because of me. I want you to be happy Lizzie." Nigel said.

"Oh Nigey, you know that's not going to happen. All my life I've always looked up to you. Then, when we sorta became friends, I just straight out fell in love with you. It was crazy and I just couldn't make it go away and… when you asked me to be your girlfriend… I was the happiest girl alive. Then, now, as your gone. I see how people really saw me."

"Lizzie…"

"They thought me as annoying and a stalker. They thought I was a brat and that I was weak. They thought you were crazy for having me as your girlfriend… you were like my only friend or boyfriend. I don't think-"

"Don't say another word Lizzie Divine because its not true. Do you think I'm crazy?" He asked.

"N-no." She said shyly.

"Good. I don't either. Now, Liz, I know that I don't express my feelings that well. But, for you, in your greatest time of need. I'll be your hero and tell you." Nigel said.

"Ni-"

"Don't try and stop me because this is taking a lot of nerve in me." Nigel said. Lizzie went silent.

"Well… you are… pretty. And uhh, cool. And, I'm totally doing this wrong aren't I?" He asked. He took a deep calming breath.

"W-when I first met you… I never really met someone who uhh, liked, the same things I did. You kinda… understood me. Then, you wanted to go on dates. It was… weird because no one had ever felt like that for me. And uhh, I sorta admired it. Then, we, I well… I don't know what happened but, I just started to feel… more…"

"Then at the Delightful Children's birthday and… they used you. I felt… sad, I don't know I was conflicted, yet I knew in the end… you wouldn't let me down." Nigel coughed, then took Lizzie's hands.

"Lizzie, the way I feel about you is because you are loyal, you're strong, you're p-p-pretty, and… you understand me. The others just don't see that. But, I do, I always do." Nigel said.

Soon, a beeping came from the device. "Low battery."

"Nigel…" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie. If I uhh, come back well…"

Nigel leaned closer to her, so close they're lips almost touched, then Nigel brought it to the very edge of her mouth.

Lizzie blushed a burning red. Nigel had never kissed her before. She knew it was because it was more of something that… adults did.

"If…when… I come back…" Nigel Said turning red as well. "I… won't miss." He muttered.

Lizzie's eyes widened. The tears finally let loose, "I'll wait for you Nigey… no matter what you say… I will wait. You can count on it." She said.

Nigel sighed, "Even though that's not the right thing for you… I… somehow feel glad that you are making that decision…" He said.

Lizzie then embraced him with all her might, Nigel hugged back. "I'll miss you Lizzie."

"(Sniff) I'll miss you too. You better come back, Nigel UNO!" She said.

"I will. I'll do everything in my power to come back." They then pulled away.

Nigel then lifted his hand, as if in a friendly wave. Lizzy smiled and did the same. Their hands touched like as if separated by a wall.

"Goodbye, Nigey."

"Goodbye, Lizzie Divine."

Nigel then disappeared, into space, for how long, we will never know.

Yet both of the young ones held in their hearts that they would have the chance to see each other again real soon.

/

Yay! Finished. Well, there will be a sequel called Saying Hello but honestly I'm glad this one is done!


End file.
